Morning Kiss
by minetsune09
Summary: Aomine yang bangun lebih awal hanya bisa terpaku pada makhluk indah yang ada di depannya. (gak bisa bikin summary jadi maafkan -/\-)


Aomine Daiki & Kise Kise Drabble

Morning Kiss

Rate : T

Story by Minetsune09

This story were made just for self-entertaining. All characters belong to Tadatoshi Fujimaki.

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Detik jam terdengar dikeheningan ruangan yang temaram, mengiringi masuknya seberkas cahaya yang masuk ke celah diantara tirai penutup jendela. Di tengah keheningan ruangan tersebut, terlihat sepasang kekasih yang sedang tertidur lelap, saling memeluk walau sudah berselimutkan kain yang tebal disepanjang tubuh mereka.<p>

Detik demi detik semakin berlalu, terjadi pergerakan diantara kedua insan yang sedang beristirahat itu. Tubuh pemuda berkulit sawo matang merubah posisi dari menghadap sang kekasih, menjadi terlentang. Sedangkan kekasihnya, pemuda berkulit putih, menghadap ke arah yang berlawanan, memunggungi si pemuda _dim_ tadi.

Tangan si _dim_ terjulur ke arah meja coklat kecil yang berada di pinggir kasurnya. Meraba-raba akan benda yang menimbulkan suara detik tadi, dan mengambil benda itu. Perlahan, kelopak matanya terbuka menampilkan kedua manik safir birunya. Kedua manik itu pun kemudian terfokus pada angka yang ditunjuk oleh panah pendek benda tadi.

_"Hm, it's still early ..." _Gumamnya pelan ketika mengetahui angka 5-lah yang ditunjukkan. Ia pun kemudian terpejam sebentar sambil merenggangkan kedua tangannya kuat. Sedikit bulir air mata terlihat di sudut matanya ketika ia juga menguap kuat.

Si _dim_ kemudian kembali merubah posisi tidurnya. Ia mengarahkan tubunya ke samping, menghadap ke arah si kulit putih yang memunggungi dirinya. Dipandangnya helaian pendek dan pirang sang kekasih yang entah kenapa selalu terlihat halus dan lembut. Pandangan manik safir itu pun turun ke leher si pirang yang putih bak porselen. Kemudian sampai ke pundaknya yang sedikit terlihat karena kemeja putih yang si pirang pakai sedikit kebesaran.

Wajar saja, karena kemeja yang dikenakan si pirang, adalah milik si _dim_. Yang fisiknya lebih besar dan atletis daripada si pirang yang bertubuh kecil dan semi atletis.

Melihat pemandangan 'lezat' itu, si _dim _mendekatkan tubuh kekarnya ke arah si pirang. Tangan besarnya bergerak melingkari tubuh langsing kekasihnya, memeluknya erat. Aroma khas lemon pun langsung menguak manakala ia mendekatkan hidungnya kehelaian emas itu. Sambil memejamkan matanya, ia terus menghirup aroma yang tak pernah membuatnya bosan dan merasakan helaian yang memang lembut itu.

Semakin turun. Pemuda yang lebih kekar itu menurunkan kepalanya. Merubah kegiatannya dari menghirup, menjadi ciuman-ciuman kecil menuju leher putih si pirang. Dan merasakan setiap inchi dari bagian yang terlihat tersebut.

"Mmh, geli -_ssu_ ..." Erang si pirang pelan. Merasakan pergerakan yang sedari tadi terasa di antara leher dan pundak belakangnya. Ia juga menjadi sedikit terbangun. Namun rasa kantuknya membuat ia cepat kembali ke alam mimpinya.

Mengetahui sang kekasih sedikit terbangun, pemuda berkulit sawo matangpun menghentikan kegiatannya. Mengangkat kepalanya agar bisa melihat wajah kekasihnya.

"Oi, Kise ..." panggil si _dim _lembut ditelinga putih si pirang ketika pemuda Kise itu terpejam kembali.

Hening. Tak ada suara maupun pergerakan dari si pirang. Pemuda sawo matang hanya mendengus melihat sang kekasih kembali terlelap. Tak lama, si _dim _kembali menempatkan bibirnya diantara leher dan pundak belakang si pirang. Kembali menciuminya perlahan sampai ...

"Akh! Sakit _-ssu_!" Teriak si pirang pelan, merasakan gigitan kecil pada perpotongan leher dan pundaknya. Ia pun membalikan posisi tidurnya, melihat pelaku yang menggigitnya. Menempatkan kedua tangan putihnya di kedua pipi si manik safir lalu menekannya pelan.

"Mou, Aominecchi hidoi -_ssu_!" Ucap si pirang sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya tanda sebal.

Hening. Si _dim _terdiam memandangi wajah sang kekasih yang menurutnya sangat menggemaskan tersebut. Dipandangnya bulu mata panjang nan lentik, yang menyapu manik _brown honey _sang kekasih. Lalu hidung mancung dan pipi porselen putih yang membulat. Dan ia pun terpesona melihat bibirnya yang berwarna _peach_ dan agak lembab. Terlihat begitu lembut, membuat si pemuda sawo matang ingin ...

"Ukh! Oi!" Suara baritone itu mengaduh ketika si pirang memencet hidungnya gemas. Menyadarkan si _dim _dari kekagumannya.

"Kenapa Aominecchi? Ada yang salah dengan wajahku?" Tanya si pirang yang merasa terus diperhatikan, sambil melepas tangannya yang memencet hidung pemuda Aomine tadi. Kemudian salah satu tanganya beralih mengelus helain rambut _darkblue_ sang kekasih.

Pemuda Aomine hanya memejamkan matanya sambil sedikit tersenyum. Merasakan nyamannya tangan putih yang mengelus rambutnya. Kemudian mempererat pelukannya pada si pirang.

"Tidak. Aku hanya terpesona pada wajahmu saja." Ucap Aomine sambil menyeringai tipis. Lalu melepas salah satu tanganya yang melingkari tubuh si pirang, dan menempatkannya pada dagu sang kekasih. Menaikkan wajah Kise agar bibirnya sejajar dengan bibir merah muda Kise.

Pipi porselen itu menjadi agak kemerahan karena malu. Tangan putih yang mengelus rambut _darkblue _tadi ditempatkan di bahu si _dim_. Kemudian menatap sang kekasih dengan agak malu dan canggung karena perkataanya.

Tanpa sadar, bibir Aomine terus mendekat ke bibir Kise. Dikecuplah bibir Kise pelan. Dirasanya bibir Kise yang lembut dan kenyal. Dipandangnya bulu mata lentik yang sangat terlihat ketika si pirang menutup matanya, yang sedang menikmati kecupan lembut Aomine.

Merasa sang kekasih kehabisan nafas, Aomine melepas ciumannya. Kemudian menatap Kise yang wajahnya semakin memerah.

"Ohayou, Ryouta!" Ucap Aomine lembut sambil tersenyum, dan kembali memeluk Kise erat. Manik brown honey membulat ketika Aomine menyebutkan namanya. Rona merah semakin menghiasi wajah model si pirang.

"O-ohayou, D-Daiki ..." jawab si pirang agak pelan dan terbata. Masih tersipu malu akibat perbuatan Aomine yang ... Romantis? Ia kemudian menundukkan kepalanya, menyembunyikan wajahnya yang merah padam.

Aomine hanya tersenyum melihat kelakuan menggemaskan Kise. Ia kemudian menempatkan salah satu tangannya di kepala Kise. Mendekatkan wajah si pirang pada si _dim._ Dan kembali memeluknya erat. Kise pun semakin mendekatkan tubuhnya erat, tangannya bergerak melingkari dada bidang Aomine yang tak berbalut kain. Merasakan detak jantung dan hembusan nafas hangat Aomine yang membuat dirinya terbuai.

Dua insan itu kembali berpelukan di pagi hari yang hening tersebut. Kembali menyebar cinta satu sama lain di ruangan temaram itu.

* * *

><p>note :<p>

HWAAAA! Fanfic pertamaku yang selesai dan pertama untuk diupload! _(:3 /_)_

Sebelumnya salam kenal! Aku Minetsune09! ^w^

Terima kasih untuk yang sudah membaca fanfic ini! (-/\-)

Kenapa aku bikin cerita ini? /gak ada yang nanya woi!/

Jujur, aku suka banget cuddle after waking up macam gini Apalagi kalau di tambah adegan nganu dulu terus tambah pairing-nya yang Aokise q *nosebleed*

Sayangnya aku gak bisa bikin adegan nganu TWT bikin ini aja bikin aku blushing sendiri ngebayangin Aomine-nya / Kayanya musti berguru dulu sama CarrotSpruce kalau mau hot :3 /so kenal -,-/ ada yang tahu dia kah?

Cerita ini juga udah lama nganggur di hp, hampir sama lamanya pas aku mulai gentanyangan di fandom Aokise :9

Dari pada mubazir jadi ku share deh :9 /kepedean *ditimpuk massa*

buat kirin yang sama gentanyangan di ini fandom, bm aku yah kalau udah baca! XD *nyengir hiruma* pasti kenal dong sama mamah :9

maafkan bila ada kesalahan EYD, dan kesamaan cerita (-/\-) *bow*

Sekali lagi, Terima Kasih!

ALL HAIL AOKISE! XD

and last

Review?


End file.
